mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neural777
Neural's Talk Page :D Hiya! This is my talk page. Leave messages here, and don't mess up the page. Or else I'll BITE YOUR FACE! do... something. :P Eh... just don't do it. Okay? weeeeeeeeee Archives I also gotta archive the talk page once in a while once it is stuffed with a whole lot of posts due to template and page load issues. And because I feed it whipped cream for no reason. :o Roxie is awesome and cute. Archive Uno Note to Blankywoman: Can you make me an archive template, like yours? pweeeease @ll @t uh...I dunno. Rollback PINK?!? (Roxie?!?) (Oh no?!?) (Random Copy, not your's or anyone u kno's?!?) Blog Icon MySims Reality Wannabes Muffreak is in a vending machine. }} FIREFLIES CANNOT RESIST TOMATOSAUCE. Imma reeeeeeeeeeeeal Azn. ATTACK MY KITTY CATZ }} I WILL GO TO GAMALON TO AID HIM! DINNER.}} LLAMA HE WAS THE SPAMMER!!!!!! But he is good know. HIYA! Hi I'm Megan, I'm new on tha Wiki.... just presenting no more stuff ok? Well, you are welcome. Bye!!...--ChoKo MeGy 20:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) PD: yOU LIKE ROXIE!!! she is very cute and awesome.. Beta Stuff Ugleh Roxie (Neural: CLOSE YOUR EYES, CHILDREN! THE TITLE IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE! D=) }} Skullman makes a point. Did you know Roxie wanted to do some experiments on Buddy so she could see if it was safe for her equipment? Merry Christmas Sorry, it's a little late...}} HERRO!!! ...not really.}} HOW RUDE.}} About Elmira Appearance Sections Um....catnip RE:HELP! Troll }} Do you? Hey, Neural777 do you want to be a contestant in: Total Drama SimThingy? It's a blog I made up. It's like "My Sims Reality" and like Total drama island and Total drama action. So, are you in?--Crazy12345 21:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) EP. ARCHIVE HELLO MR. OR UH MRS. OR UH DR. IDK!!!!! }} 2 and 0 and 1 and 0 --Riot\AU 18:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) New of years! --Crazy12345 19:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) E.T. doesn't tolerate any instruments in the Ink World. }} Holiday thingy that wants to destroy the person who put my word bubble up their without my knowledgeandIisstartingtotalksuperfastfornoreasonjusttomakereallylongwordfortitle! }} Suede Shoe-Eating monkey baking Frogberry casserole! Happy New Year! }} }} Dramamanman }} Apocalypse = A story where EVERYONE DIEZ!!!!!--Crazy12345 02:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) WHY THAT FLIPING LEGO!!!!!!!! >~< Sorry Neural for u know wut. I guess i got a bit...crazy, sorry. --Crazy12345 20:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) <~> LOL we posted at the same time and: OK We can be "friends" or whatever.--Crazy12345 20:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) This has gone on long enough *gives him a blueprint off a bookcase shaped like a tank*}} Thanks! No I Didn't JOIN MY WIKI can you join ma wiki pwese herese the link http://legoben10.wikia.com/wiki/Users18:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) PEARS ARE NOT NASTEH! I think it be Legodudeman holdin' a grudge 'gainst you.}} hiya! Suspicians Over User: Poppy Flowers I thought your sister would be a more likely suspect. Meaning your the right hand manRiot\AU 00:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Why would I ask him if I already knew. He had the perfect motive and no alibi. But it's not him.Zordon123456789mlw7 05:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Award }} Uh...am I supposed to put it somewhere? *shifty eyes*}} }} It ain't true Give me an award like you gave Blanky but give plz teh "Most violent person award or some thin.--Crazy12345 22:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) 78214 pie 19:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC)here you are pie eat it now 19:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:AHHHHH SOORRRRRYYY dear Neural if you are reading this then im sorry for being mean but on the martin mysimsagents ds page i made a good edit so IMMMMMMMMM sorry please for give me im a good man Legodude2221 10:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Request Duh! Ah hem! CRAZY12345. Crazy12345 03:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) TEEHEE Wut }} I'm aware I gave you moar dan yu gave meh.}} Okay... Im taking a chill pill... ...Whateveh. Okay. }} }} Heyy im waterstar/spark. call me whatever, ill usually reply Hi Neural, I'm silver star, oviously new on the Wiki, just presenting and stuff ok well and oh Roxie is awesome!!Silver Star 02:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! RE:Icon Happy tree friends I watched that long ago......its very gory! Crazy12345 23:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) omgLegodude2221 11:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Legodude2221 12:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC)and gifts and and Legodude2221 13:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiii }} Thanks Thanks for the idea Neural. And I'm sorry about all the trolling lately and me not being around to helpRiot\AU 17:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "Nya"! Help! Hey Neural! I need help. I've been on the page about how you make word bubbles, and I still don't get it! Do you think you could explain how you get them? Thanks! thundervikkiangel x Thundervikkiangel 19:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ADMIN!!! *********************************** hello Award De purple is supposed to be blue. -_-}} Proxy. Things WOOHOO!!!! }} OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! }} *chows down 20 slices*}} }} I HOPE I CAN GET INTO GRYFFINDOR!!!}}} Sorry, I exceeded the template count... }} NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOO! WAIT! BUT I NEED TO GO TO TARGET FIRST!!!}} }} *puts kitten into pocket* LEAD THE WAY, SIR NEURALMAN! ((Yes.))}} ))}} User:Neural777 Administrative Status x100,000,000}} Congratulations! Hehe, congrats on the promotion! I vouched for you . But I'll be watching you like a ninja =D lol jk, I'm sure you'll be a fine admin.--Mistertrouble189 21:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC)